The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more particularly to an IHS security system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an IHS. An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In some situations it may be desirable to provide for increased security for a plurality of IHSs. For example, in a networked IHS environment such as a place of business, IHS users may be asked to physically secure their IHSs such that those IHSs may not be physically removed from the networked IHS environment. Conventionally, this may be done by providing a lock that is secured to a relatively immobile object (e.g., a wall, a desk, etc.) and that then may be attached to the IHS. A Kensington lock, available at www.us.kensington.com, is an example of one type of such lock. Attachment of the lock to the IHS prevents physical removal of the locked IHS from the networked IHS environment. However, some users may forget to attached the lock to their IHS, which leaves the IHS unsecure and vulnerable to theft. To remedy such situations, an IHS security administrator must go to the physical location of each IHS in the networked IHS environment to determine whether each IHS is attached to a lock and therefore secured, which is time consuming and tedious for the IHS security administrator.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved IHS security system.